Sistuation
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: After finding illegal weapons in the possession of latent criminals, Akane Tsunemori, the newest member of a new breed of fugitive-tracker is thrust into a vast conspiracy that threatens to destroy everything she's ever known. While at the same time she can't help but feel a bit of a spark for her instructor, Kougami. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters...
1. Hostage Sistuation

**Part 1 – The Raid**

It began in 2018 with the successful creation of fully-robotic prosthetic limbs.

At first it was just used for the injured, and people with disabilities, like former soldiers with spinal injuries or children with limbs missing from birth.

An amendment passed in 2020 gives augmented veterans the right to reenlist in the military.

In 2024, cybernetic limbs start becoming the norm for paramilitary police and Special Forces military outfits across the world, stronger, faster, and more deadly than ever.

2030, the Sibyl System, a criminal-monitoring system goes into place in America.

The System works like this: every home in America from the billion-dollar mansions to the dollar-a-day-no-questions-asked rent homes have at least four hidden cameras that capture a person's facial features, eye-color, hair-color, height, weight, and posture.

Using this, a sophisticated computer system can track your movements.

Save of course if you have someone in bed.

If someone were to be murdered in their own bedroom in a robbery, the police would start looking at someone close, and it would take maybe years before the case was solved.

The Sibyl System goes into effect, and the number of criminals incarcerated rises 20% in the U.S. but the crime rate across the entire country drops by 60% in just one year.

The system is such a resounding success the British Government becomes the second country in the world to employ the system by 2032.

By 2034, 20 additional countries, including Canada and Mexico employ the Sibyl system, and soon the entire continent of Europe follows.

In 2036, a new kind of industry branches off from the Sibyl System called the Debt System, making the Sibyl System a way to keep the population in check.

If you are caught doing committing a crime, and depending on the seriousness of the crime you have up to two days to report to the nearest Debt station, and pay back your 'Debt to Society' for your crime/crimes, or the Police aren't going to come, they're going to send something much worse after you.

A new breed of Law-Enforcement is ushered in around 2039 called the Debt Collectors who have the authority to enter houses without warrants, carry concealed weapons off duty without a permit, and use deadly force.

In 2041, the Debt Collectors are given the authority, power, and privileges of a Police Officer, a Mercenary soldier, and a Federal Agent all in one.

If a man commits a crime, and he doesn't pay his debt, the Debt Collector that comes after him, and either takes him down or brings him in is paid a royalty, if he has a team, the same amount of royalty is given to his teammates.

In 2043, Debt Collectors are named by Time Magazine as the Number One highest paying jobs in the world.

If you're a decent Debt Collector you can make at least $1,000 a day by simply taking a man with a $500 debt to and from the Debt Center to pay his Debt to Society which is $365,000 a year.

Of course with this system comes problems, ordinary humans usually don't cut it in the Debt Collectors, at least one cybernetic prosthetic is required to become a Debt Collector, and it doesn't matter what kind of cybernetic: you can have to cybernetic eyes, a cybernetic voice-box, a cybernetic arm, leg, shoulder, whatever.

If you have a cybernetic-anything, you can become a Debt Collector.

Of course there are dangers: for every one criminal the Debt Collectors put down it seemed another two would arise to take their place.

Now onto the story…

Chicago, 2044:

Akane Tsunemori rushed through the crowd to see the perimeter bots had already set up a line to keep the crowd back.

The robot asked for identification, and held a small hand-scanner appeared inside his belly, Akane placed her hand on the scanner, and it let her through.

Akane approached one of the Chicago SWAT officers, "Akane Tsunemori," she said, "I'm looking for the CO of Division 1."

"A Debt Collector," the SWAT officer said before pointing his shotgun toward a small tent where several people were preparing their weapons.

Akane walked up to the man that appeared to be the team leader, "You Akane?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Akane said as she saluted him.

The man had two augments over his eyes that out-folded into a pair of golden-lens sunglasses, and by the looks of it, his index, middle, and fourth fingers on his left hand had been replaced with synthetic fingers.

"You're late," he said as he was preparing his weapon, an HK M27 Battle Rifle, "I'm the team leader, Nobuchika Ginoza," Ginoza fixed the scope on his M27, "I think we need to assign someone to oversee your first mission," he then turned to the second tallest man on his team, "Kougami!"

Six-foot-four Japanese/Caucasian male Shinya Kougami walked over to Ginoza, "Yes sir." he said.

"Kougami," Ginoza said before turning to Akane, "This is our new member, Akane Tsunemori. I want you to be her Guardian Angel until further notice."

"Understood sir," Kougami said then turned to Akane, and bowed his head, "Please, this way."

Akane followed Kougami over to the table where a cache of weapons were resting.

Kougami had a fully-synthetic and rather ornately designed synthetic right-hand with gold-plated knuckles, it was obvious he had implants in his eyes because they were unnaturally grey, almost white that had a slightly gold hue, and he had the connection on his left hand replaced with a small gold band.

"Alright," Kougami said, "I suppose you're wondering what Guardian Angel means."

"Yea," Akane said, "Kind of."

"Guardian Angel is just Debt Collector talk for Training Officer," Kougami said as he picked up a small handgun about the size of a Walther PPK but with the slide of a Sig Sauer P228, and a barrel that extended one inch beyond the slide, "I think we should start you off with something small," Kogami handed the pistol to Akane, "Sig Sauer PS6. 10mm hallow-point full-metal-jacket."

Akane held the pistol in her hands, and the safety on the gun flashed red, "User not authorized." The voice in the gun said.

"Biometric I.D.," Kougami said, "Only works for Debt Collectors. Anyone else picks up this gun it will lock, and be completely unable to fire."

Kougami then pulled out a small chip, touched Akane's finger with it, plugged it into the small computer on the table, and punched in some information.

The gun then beeped three times very rapidly, three small green lights sprang to life in a straight line along the grip, "User I.D., Debt-Collector Akane Tsunemori," the gun said, "Gun unlocked."

"There you go," Kougami said as he handed Akane four seven-round magazines, "Now any weapons the Debt-Collectors can use, you can use."

Akane slid the magazine into the PS6, and engaged the safety before sliding the three magazines into her belt, "Now what?" Akane asked.

"Now we get you a primary weapon," Kougami said as he walked down to the other half of the table that had shotguns, assault rifles, and SMGs covering the table.

Akane picked up a Remington R5 assault rifle, and as she was checking the sights, Kougami grabbed it from her, "Easy there Speedy," Kougami said before picking up an SMG, "I think it would be best if you used something a bit more your size," Kougami picked up a Smith & Wesson M76 with a telescopic M4-like stock, "M76," he handed the SMG to Akane, "10mm hallow-point," he then handed Akane a 40-round curved magazine, "40-round magazine," Akane loaded the magazine into the M76, "A 10mm might not have enough kick to punch through body armor, but when you have this spitting out bullets at 750 rounds a minute, you put enough into their armor, you're going to knock them on their ass, and it'll leave enough of an opportunity to finish them off."

"What are you using?" Akane asked.

"A classic," Kougami said as he reached onto the table and picked up a .440 car-bon six-shot top-break revolver styled after the Webley Mark 6 called a Sabertooth, "Sabertooth," Kougami then attached a small red-dot sight with a custom blue illuminated duplex reticle, Kogami slid the bullets into the Sabertooth, engaged the safety, and slid the revolver into his side-arm holster, "I've used one since my first days as a Debt-Collector. Bad boy has made me a bit of money."

"What about your primary weapon?" Akane asked.

Kougami picked up something Akane hadn't seen in her life, a five-shot revolving lever-action shotgun that was about twenty five and a half inches long with no stock with a small computer screen on the side

"I call it the Breaker," Kougami said as he flipped open the cylinder, and loaded all five chambers, "Had it custom-made. Takes five .410 armor-piercing slug rounds," Kougami flipped the shotgun closed, flipped it around in his hand, and aimed it off into the distance to check the sights, "The lever cocks the shotgun, and rotates the cylinder. Computer on the side gives me a technical advantage over the person I'm shooting at."

"Keep talking Terminator," five foot nine Japanese/Caucasian male Shusei Kagari said as he prepared his Desert Tactical Arms SRS-A1 bolt-action bull-pup 6.5x47 sniper rifle, "Your charms aren't working on the new girl."

"Thanks for that Shusei." Kougami said.

"Terminator?" Akane asked.

"That's what they call me," Kougami said as he attached a weapon-strap to the shotgun, and slung the strap around his shoulder, "Sort of a code-name, and a nick-name they gave me. We call Shusei over there Rusty. Ginoza over there is Shades," he then turned his attention to the woman on the opposite side of the table from the both of them, "We call Yayoi here Pop Star."

"What about him," Akane said as she gestured her gun toward Tomomi Masaoka.

"That's Masaoka," Kougami said as he fixed his Kevlar leg and arm plates, "We call him Grandpa."

"What do we know about the hostiles?" Akane asked.

"There are nine," Ginoza said as he walked over, carrying his M27, "Each of them have at least a five grand price-tag hovering above their heads. Their leader however, a man called Nobuo Okura is what we call 'known to the police'. Break and enter, armed robbery, grand theft auto… the list goes on, but taking hostages is a new low, even for him. The Chief's said if we can put a bullet through the son of a bitch's head we each get fifty grand on top of the rest of the bounties."

"Any synthetics?" Yayoi asked.

"We know Okura is," Ginoza said, "It's how he pulled out his previous three robberies, and we know another member of the gang is. We need to assume that they know we're coming. It's no rules in there aside from no civilian casualties."

"Good," Kougami said as he placed his hand on top of his Breaker, "What's the plan."

Ginoza threw out a small cube on the table which opened to reveal a three-dimensional layout of the seven-story building they were about to assault, "Using the cameras we managed to get a reading on the hostiles," Ginoza pointed to the fourth level, "We believe that two hostiles are guarding the hall on the second floor," he then moved to the six, "One providing over watch from the sixth," he then moved to the last, "The final three including Okura are on the seventh. We'll split into two teams," he looked at Yayoi and Masaoka, "Pop Star, Grandpa, you two are with me."

"Nice," Yayoi said as she raised her KRISS Vector SMG.

he then looked at Shusei, "Rusty," he pointed to the top of the seventh floor of the building overlooking the building they were going to assault, "You go up to the seventh floor, and find a good sniping position."

"Yes sir." Shusei said.

"Terminator," Ginoza said, "Akane's with you. Take care of her, and keep her by your side."

"Don't worry sir," Kougami said, "I've never left a rookie in the fray before while I've been training them."

"Good," Ginoza said, "Rusty, that sniper's the first target. Once you take him down SWAT will create a diversion via a wall-banger against the back of the building. Kougami, that's when you and Akane will hit the two on the fourth floor. Use extreme prejudice and reasonable caution. Aim low and squeeze, shoot to kill."

"That's when we hit the seventh floor," Ginoza said, "And hopefully free the hostages and take down Okura."

"Alright," Kougami said, "Although I don't want anyone calling anybody by their names in case someone else is listening in."

"What are we going to call the new girl then?" Shusei asked.

"How about Inspector?" Kougami asked.

"I like it," Ginoza said, "Inspector it is. Rusty get into position. We move as soon as the sniper is taken down."

Shusei ran toward the building he would be providing over-watch from as the rest of the team moved toward the building from the east side, the sniper's blind-spot.

Shusei set up his SRS on the roof, and as he flipped the safety on his gun off, a single lens covered his left eye, and it showed him where to put the bullet.

Adjusting for wind, elevation, bullet drop, he held above and just to the right of the target, his entirely synthetic right arm holding steady, he held his breath to hear his heartbeat, and squeezed off the round.

The sniper saw the flash from Shusei's scope, he managed to get his scope on Shusei but the bullet went straight through the sniper's left arm, and then went straight into his chest, grazing his heart, ripping it open, and then destroying his right lung.

"Sniper down," Shusei said as he re-bolted his rifle.

"Roger that," Ginoza said as Yayoi scanned the wall with her eyes which had a special synthetic implant that allowed her to see weaknesses in structures and humans, and her synthetic left hand before finding a small structural weakness in the wall.

Yayoi pointed at the wall, and as she moved aside, Masaoka walked up, planted his fist through the wall, and then tore the weakened section of the wall clean off.

"Nice one," Akane said as Ginoza entered first, and then signaled the team in after him.

As they entered, Akane realized they were entering into the main elevator shaft, "Terminator, Inspector," Ginoza said then pointed to the second set of cables, "Take those to the fourth," we'll take the others."

Kougami and Akane walked up to the set of cables they would be using, and as soon as Akane stood in front of them, she looked at Kougami and asked, "What do we do now?"

"We climb," Kougami said as he jumped onto the cable, and started climbing.

Akane gripped the cable, and as she started up, she noticed that Ginoza, Yayoi, and Masaoka had small devices that allowed them to climb the cables faster.

"Show offs," Akane mumbled as she followed Kougami up the cables.

Kougami and Akane made it to the fourth floor, Kougami swung himself around, and in one bound leapt onto the lip of the elevator door.

He then held his hand out to Akane who took it, and in one pull, Kougami had her standing on the edge of the lip with him.

"How'd you do that?" Akane asked.

"Cybernetics," Kougami whispered before pointing at the door.

Akane then nodded, and swung around her M76.

Kougami grabbed hold of the first half of the elevator door, and pulled it open.

Akane aimed her M76 into the area in front of them, and gave Kougami a nod.

Kougami signaled Akane inside, then bolted inside, and swung around his Breaker, "Stay Frosty Inspector," Kougami whispered, "I'm on point."

As they were moving through the hall, they heard a scream, "Oh shit," Akane said, "They've got a hostage."

"Keep you gun ready," Kougami said, "We're going to tear these motherfuckers to pieces."

Akane was a little nervous, she had never killed anyone before, but someone's life hanged in the balance.

As she started to contemplate, she heard Kougami humming something, she remembered, it was an old music used for a violin.

She didn't have time to ask him, Kougami grabbed her, and brought her into the alcove they walked passed, but before she could ask Kogami what he was he was doing she heard a door opening.

"I'm just going down the hall to get a soda," a man's voice said as he closed the door behind him.

Kougami reached into his side-arm holstered, and pulled out his Sabertooth, they heard the man walking their way.

He didn't turn to toward them, he went right by them, the man was wearing a full-body suit covered by only a pair of jeans and boots with a face mask that had a pair of night-vision goggles attached to them.

"Those are military surplus." Akane said.

"Let's get to the bottom of this." Kougami said.

The man walked down the hall to the vending machine, he then pulled out his side-arm which was a suppressed Sig Sauer P226, and fired one round into the lock.

This is actually a stupid move, not only could you destroy the machine, you can rebound shrapnel into yourself which can hurt you even worse than destroying the machine.

As the door swung open, the man holstered his pistol, and pulled out a Marline's Yellow-Line Soda, as he closed the door, he saw Akane who was holding her at gunpoint with her M76.

The man reached for his pistol, he realized it was missing when he felt the holster fall flat, "Think you could get me one," a voice said from behind him before hearing a click, and felt someone grab him by the back of his shirt and the cold press of a revolver against the back of his skull, "Move and you're dead. Where's your boss?"

"Okura," The man asked, "He's in the apartment with the girl."

"So he had a hostage?" Kougami asked.

"A girl," the man said, "You hurry you might be able to join in the fun."

"He's going to rape her." Akane said.

"Not on my watch," Kougami said as he holstered his revolver, grabbed the man around the neck, unsheathed his ten inch double-shadow knife, and sheathed the knife into the man's shoulder right to the hilt, and then into the side of the man's neck.

Stabbing a man in the shoulder might not seem like much of a kill-shot, but there's actually a major artery in the shoulder that carries blood from the heart to the arm, you cut that, and there's a 75% chance you're going to die.

Stabbing a man in the neck though… well you have the spine, the windpipe, the carotid, and various other important things to sustain life, one swipe, or stab, and there goes life.

Akane stood there, not believing what she just saw before Kougami seized her by the shoulder, "Akane," he said, "You ok?"

"Yea," Akane said before lowering her weapon.

"Come one," Kougami said, "We have a hostage to save," Kougami and Akane walked back toward the room, "X-ray down in four-Bravo," he said as he pressed to fingers to his ear, "Notification: the mark is here, and he has a hostage."

"We're ready to breach Olympus," Ginoza said, "Ready to breach on your go Terminator."

Kougami walked up to the room, and noticed a small structural weakness in the wall, "I have an idea," he said before pointing to the door, "Inspector, breach the door, I'm going in through here."

"This is Terminator," Kougami said as he pressed two fingers to his earpiece, "Storm Olympus."

The SWAT Team at the back of the building set off a set of stun-grenade set against the back of the building which sounded like someone had set off a grenade that could be heard across the entire building.

As Ginoza, Yayoi, and Masaoka breached the top-level where most of the hostages were being held, Kougami looked toward Akane, and nodded.

Akane kicked in the door as Okura grabbed his hostage around the neck, and held his weapon to his hostage's head, "Drop you're weapon," he exclaimed as he cocked his pistol, "Drop it or I'll kill this bitch!"

"Please," Chika Shimazu said, "Help me."

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Okura exclaimed.

Akane could detect the heavy smell of flowers, Okura had been sniffing powered-heroin, which explained why his pupils were dilated.

Before Okura could say another word, Kougami busted into the room through the kitchen wall which crumbled like paper underneath his fist.

As Kougami entered, Okura raised his pistol which was a .410 Taurus Judge, and fired once.

The bullet penetrated the wall, and hit Kougami in the leg.

Kougami screamed in pain, and dropped.

"TERMINATOR!" Akane screamed.

"That's his name," Okura asked as he raised his pistol toward Akane, and pulled back on the lever, "Terminator? You know you're pretty hot, maybe we should spend some…" before he could say another word, Kougami had crawled out from behind the counter, and had his Breaker at the ready.

Kougami fired one through Okura's leg which took it off from the knee down.

As Okura dropped, Chika ran to the side as Akane raised her M76, and emptied the magazine into Okura's chest.

"X-ray down in Four-Alpha," Akane said as she ran over to Kougami as Chika knelt on the floor screaming, "Terminator's been hit, he's down."

"All X-rays down in Olympus," Ginoza said, "We're on our way."

"Kougami," Akane said as she slapped her partner to keep him awake, "You got to tell me what to do."

Kougami handed Akane his knife, "Cut open my jeans," Kougami said as he pinched the leg of his jeans, and pulled upwards, Akane placed the knife against the leg of Kougami's jeans, and cut a section of fabric off, Chika kept screaming, he then handed Akane a small syringe, "Give this to her so she'll stop screaming."

Akane walked over to Chika, grabbed her by the arm, and injected the syringe into her bicep.

The woman stopped screaming, and fell unconscious on the floor.

As Akane ran back to Kougami, she saw he was clinging onto consciousness, "What do I have to do?" Akane asked.

"It's not so bad," Kougami said, "Must have been using bird-shots. Pellets didn't hit anything important. Is there any alcohol in the cabinets?"

Akane went through the cabinets, and finally found some grain-alcohol, "How about this? Will this do?" she asked.

"Perfect." Kougami said.

Pouring alcohol onto and open wound is never a good idea unless in a desperate situation, a better solution would be either water or a saline solution which could clean the wound, but in a field situation when every second counts, and you don't have a lot of options, anything with alcohol in it works just as good, but it'll hurt like hell.

Akane uncorked the bottle, but before she could do anything, Kougami stopped her, and held out his hand, "Not yet," he said as he gestured toward the bottle, "Give me that," Akane handed the bottle to Kougami who took the bottle by the neck, and took a swig, "Ok," he said with a deep exhale and handed the bottle back.

Akane held Kougami's shoulder, and as she poured the alcohol onto the wound, Kougami flinched in pain, he was one tough son of a bitch.

"Ok," Akane said as she sealed the bottle, and placed it aside, "What now?"

"Bind it," Kougami said as he ripped off his right sleeve, "Wrap it around as tight as you can."

Akane wrapped the sleeve around Kougami's leg as tight as she could, and then tied the two ends together, "How's that?" Akane asked.

"Great," Kougami said, "You'd make one hell of a battlefield nurse. I think I'm gonna pass out."

"No," Akane exclaimed as she seized Kougami's shoulders, "Kougami, I need you to stay awake," as Kougami slipped into unconsciousness, he could hear Akane screaming his name.

Later…

The medics were taking away Kougami in an ambulance while Akane sat in a waiting ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her, it's never easy taking a life, but sometimes it's what's necessary.

"You did good today new girl," Ginoza said as he sat down next to Akane, "You first kill-shot went down perfectly."

"Yea," Akane said, "But Kougami's injured."

"Down worry about Terminator," Ginoza said, "He'll be fine. Besides we've netted $95,000 each."

"That's one upside." Akane said.

 _Guess what happens next…_


	2. Second Day on the Job

*** Before the story begins I'd like to apologize for my spelling of Kogami's name in the previous chapter, Fanfiction spells his name Kougami while the anime and the PsychoPass wiki spell it Kogami, and I've corrected it in this chapter.**

 **Part 2 – Fall Out**

The next morning, Akane awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, and to see her personal house-keeper droid in the shape of a pink jellyfish, "Good morning," the floating robot said as she floated over Akane's head, "Today's your second day with the Bureau for Debts to Society."

Akane sat up in her bed before adjusting the strap on her short, Aureolin-yellow slip-style nightgown which had fallen off during the night.

Images of what happened the night before came rushing back to her mind, Okura shooting Kogami in the leg, and her field-dressing his wound.

"Oh," Akane said as she threw her covers over her head, "I screwed up," she then pulled the covers off of herself, and looked up at the floating jellyfish, "Please tell me I'm not on the day shift."

"You're having lunch with Yuki and Kaori today at 11:00," Candy said, "You're shift at the BDS starts at 1330 hours."

"Oh damn it that's right," Akane groaned as her head hit her covers.

"Would you like to start your daily routine the usual way?" Candy asked.

"Yes," Akane said, "See if you can make breakfast, something less than 200 calories."

As Akane stepped into the shower, and turned on the warm water, she could feel the stress from last night washing away.

"Why," Akane said as she looked at her hands which were shaking, "Why'd my first night have to come with a kill-shot?"

She couldn't help but think about it over breakfast.

After breakfast, she picked out her morning-outfit, a pair of black silk leggings accompanied by a pair of white high-heel shoes, a khaki skirt, a button-up blue shirt, and a button-up khaki jacket.

Following picking up her purse and keys, she opened the door, and turned to see Candy, "See you later." Akane said.

"Have a wonderful day." Candy said.

Akane met with Yuki and Kaori for lunch at the Roof-Top Bar & Grill in Downton Chicago, right next to the Willis (Sears) Tower.

"You screwed up on the first day?" Yuki asked.

"Yea," Akane said, "First day."

"It's not like it could be helped," Kaori said, "Like you said he came charging through the wall. I have to say, a guy that strong has to be a real hunk."

"Kaori," Yuki said, "You're engaged remember?"

"It's not like I can't dream," Kaori said, "You got a picture of him?"

Akane sighed, pulled her tablet out of her purse, pulled up the picture of Kogami's file, and handed it to Kaori.

"What the hell is wrong with your girl," Yuki asked, "You didn't let us know you'd be working with someone this hot?"

"I didn't know until last night," Akane said, "I don't know if he still likes me after what happened."

"Don't worry about it," Kaori said, "A girl like you, and a guy like him? How can someone stay made for that long?"

Akane sighed, maybe Kaori was right, just maybe.

After lunch, Akane took a small break, and went to the BDS Building which was a large multi-story skyscraper in downtown Chicago.

Akane walked into the lobby, and it was the first time she thought, "Now I know where all that money is going."

The entire lobby screamed, 'Cathart much', there was a large glass sculpture that came down from the ceiling that was made of glass that had green LEDs cascading downwards.

Akane walked up to the receptionist, and spoke, "Yes?" She asked.

"I'd like to know someone who could tell me the condition of Shinya Kogami." Akane said.

"That would be…" the receptionist said, "Shion Karanomori," she then pointed over her shoulder at the escalator that went upwards, "Up the escalator to the fifth floor, down the hall, sixth door on your right."

Akane took the elevator to the fifth floor which continually ran from top-to-bottom like a normal set of stairs.

As she walked up to Karanomori's door, Yayoi stepped out, fixing her shirt as if she had finished coming out of the shower.

"Yayoi," Akane said, "Good to see you."

"Akane," Yayoi said as she walked passed her, that same serious look on her face.

Akane walked into Karanomori's office, and as she did, she saw the best BDS Analyst in Chicago, maybe in the world, she lifted her legs so she could slide her tights back on, and then stepped into her high-heel shoes before sitting up.

Akane was dumbstruck, the woman was beautiful, and very glamorous.

She had long, wavy blonde hair with porcelain skin, she wore a long lab-coat that covered her black skirt, her corset that covered her low-cut shirt revealing her cleavage.

She would probably be the same high as Akane if she weren't wearing those three and a half inch heels.

"Well," Karanomori said as she turned around to see Akane, "Aren't you a cute one?"

"Y-yes ma'am," Akane said, "Akane Tsunemori."

"Akane," Karanomori said, "So you're the new girl that field dressed Kogami's leg. Maybe you could take my job if you're that adept with medical-practice."

Akane chuckled a little, "I was told that you're the person to talk to about getting Kogami's status," she said, "I was wondering how he was doing?"

"Really," Karanomori asked as she sat down at her computer, "I didn't realize that Kogami was this well-loved by his new trainee. He usually sends most of his new recruits to Division Three because he says they can't make the cut into Division One," Karanomori pulled up the live-camera of Kogami who was resting in Chicago Central Memorial Hospital, Akane couldn't believe the man that was supposed to be training her was lying in a hospital bed, she felt almost completely helpless.

"This is all my fault." Akane thought.

"I don't know where that asshole you killed last night was aiming," Karanomori said, "But he was a lousy shot and obviously doesn't know the first damn thing about a gun. Only half the pellets made it through the wall into Kogami's leg, but the surgeons still had to pull shards of wood out of Kogami's leg. He'll survive, but he's not much for walking, or having fun in bed am I right?"

"Ok," Akane said, "Can you keep me apprised of his situation?"

"Of course sweetheart," Karanomori said as she walked up to Akane, and handed her a file, "I think you'd better give this to Ginoza. Division One's office is back down the hall, first office overlooking the atrium to your left."

Akane walked into the hall to the office, she opened the door to see everyone involved in the raid last night, save for Kogami was sitting there.

"Welcome to the office," Ginoza said, fixing his glasses on his face.

"I was told to give this to you," Akane said as she handed Ginoza the file, "It's from Karanomori."

Ginoza opened the file, "Interesting." He said.

"What?" Shusei asked.

"It seems all weapons we found in the hands of our marks pre-date the system," Ginoza said, "No bio-metric I.D.s."

"So that's why we couldn't lock their weapons," Yayoi said, "There was no way to lock them without physically engaging the safety on those weapons."

"Any idea where those weapons came from?" Masaoka asked.

"No clue," Ginoza said, "All serial numbers were scratched off of the weapons, including the bullets. There's only one person we know who can help us with this."

"Kogami?" Shusei asked.

"Who else," Ginoza said, "But he's on the disabled list and not allowed inside the office until his leg heals."

"Why don't we send someone to talk to him?" Masaoka asked.

"Good idea Grandpa," Ginoza said as he closed the file, and handed it to Akane, "Inspector, why don't you handle this?"

"Me?" Akane asked.

"Who else do we call Inspector?" Ginoza asked.

"With all due respect sir," Akane said, "I'm probably the last person Kogami wants to see. He's in a hospital bed because I hesitated."

"Now's your chance to make it right," Ginoza said, "Tonight, I want you to go down to Chicago Central, and talk to him. Trust me, he won't be that mad."

Akane arrived at Chicago Central at 2053 hours, when she arrived she approached the receptionist, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for the room for Shinya Kogami." Akane said.

"Shinya Kogami," the receptionist said as she typed in his name, "Ah, here he is, came in last night, gunshot wound to the leg, and rather expertly field-dressed. He's resting in Room 2013," the receptionist pointed toward the hallway, "All the way down the hall, take the elevator to the twentieth floor, down the hall to your right."

"Thank you." Akane said.

Akane followed her instructions, and found Kogami was not in bed.

He was standing out on the balcony, looking out at Chicago.

Akane walked out onto the balcony to see Kogami sitting in a chair in looking out at the city.

Kogami smiled, "I was wondering when you'd come to visit." He said.

"I'm sorry," Akane said as she went to her knees next to him.

"It's not your fault," Kogami said, "You didn't know he was going to do this. Besides, doctors say I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Why's that?" Akane asked.

Kogami pulled his hospital gown aside to reveal he was wearing a pair of shorts, and there was a small device attached to his thigh that was stitching everything torn out of his leg back in.

"You know you saved that girl's life." Kogami said.

"You did most of the work," Akane said before looking at her hand which was shaking, "My hand hasn't stopped shaking since yesterday."

"Come here," Kogami said, after she walked over, Kogami took the file from Akane's hand, and placed it on the table next to him, and held it down with his drink, "Let me see your hands," Akane stood over Kogami and held out her hands, "Well, sit down."

Kogami took Akane's hands, and examined them, Akane noticed his synthetic hand was smooth like glass but warm like a human hand, while his other was rough and calloused like he had been handling something sturdy for most of his life, "What's wrong with me?" Akane asked.

"Jangled nerves," Kogami said as he ran his large, rough human hand down her smaller, soft fingers, "Happens to all of us."

"Why won't it stop then?" Akane asked.

"Let me show you something," Kogami said before turning her around, and showing her the city, Akane didn't exactly like being turned one hundred and eighty degrees like that, but having Kogami's strong arm wrapped around her seemed to calm her, "Over a century ago this city was the epicenter of organized crime activity. If you pissed off someone in the mob you couldn't take out the trash without sweating. Now thanks to people like us making the choice to pull the trigger the people of this city sleep a bit easier at night."

Akane did feel a little better with what Kogami said, but maybe it was the fact she had a very strong, yet protective arm wrapped around her that made her good.

"Thanks Kogami," Akane said, "I feel better now."

"I can tell," Kogami said as his rough left hand held up her right hand to reveal it was completely still.

"I guess that did the trick." Akane said as Kogami released her hand.

"It does, a bit," Kogami asked before reaching over, and picking up the file, "So what'd you come here to see me for?"

As soon as Kogami saw the file his eyes widened, and as he tried to stand up, Akane caught him as he stumbled, compared to Kogami, Akane was small, but that didn't mean she was strong enough to hold him up, "Well?" Akane asked.

"I thought something was weird about that raid," Kogami said as Akane helped him sit on his bed, "None of those weapons locked up."

"We could use your help." Akane said.

"Do you have one of the bullets we didn't fire?" Kogami asked.

"Right here," Akane said as she pulled out the shell that Okura fired into Kogami's leg.

Kogami examined the bullet between his fingers before finding what he was looking for, "Hello," he said in his best Irish accent, "Think I got something here."

"What's that from?" Akane asked.

"You've never seen _The Jackal_?" Kogami asked.

"Well I…" Akane began.

"Alright, not important," Kogami said "We'd have to go to the source."

The next morning…

Kogami slapped a file down on Ginoza's desk, "The Hachioji Manufacturing Plant in Los Angeles," Kogami said as Ginoza opened the file, and let the round Okura shot Kogami with rolled into his hand, "The shell that hit me in the leg came out of that factory."

"How can you tell?" Ginoza asked.

"I wasn't sure at first," Kogami said, "But after I checked out of the hospital, me and Akane took a closer look at the bullet," he then pulled out a small magnifying glass, handed it to Ginoza, and pointed at the rim of the brass, "And I noticed these," Ginoza observed the rim, and noticed tinny scratches along the rim, "I didn't think of it at first, but then it hit me: every manufacturing droid is closely monitored when being built. And if an imperfection were to happen during manufacturing but the piece was cleared for use in industry it would have been logged. After that I just looked up what kind of droid could have been used in weapon manufacturing, then I checked the records of all imperfections, and where they went."

"What'd you learn?" Ginoza asked.

"The robot that made that shell is a Mark VI Bullet Construction Drone made by True Robotics in Kyoto, Japan," Kogami said, "But was purchased by the Los Angeles Hachioji manufacturing plant."

"You think the robot scratched the serial-number off?" Ginoza asked.

"No," Kogami said, "I believe that someone pulled that shell off the line, scratched the serial-number off, and sold it. People in that plant make barely enough money to get by as it is. An untraceable 9mm on the black market is a hundred and fifty dollars a pop, and the higher the caliber, the more the bullet can go for."

"Impressive," Ginoza said, "You and Akane did this?"

"She's good," Kogami said as he took his seat at his desk, across from Akane's, and looked at her, "I'm very happy to be working with her."

"I thought you would," Ginoza said, "That's why I assigned her to you. I'll get in touch with the Chief Justice in charge of Debts to Society, and get permission to go out to the City of Angles. Road Trip?"

"I think we're all in," Kogami said, "But I'm not going in that prison transport."

"The Transport," Ginoza asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's hot." Shusei said.

"It's cramped." Yayoi said.

"And it has no seatbelts." Masaoka said.

"You guys got a better idea?" Ginoza asked.

"Yea," Kogami said, "Let's take a few personal cars. There are six of us, we take three cars, a minimum two per each car, and we can all go."

"How about I take the new girl?" Shusei asked.

"Not happening Shusei," Kogami said, "My trainee, we're taking my car."

"You want to take your trainee to LA in that crotch-rocket?" Yayoi asked.

"We're not going to take my bike." Kogami said.

"I stand corrected," Yayoi said before looking at Akane, "You must be melting his heart kid if he wants to take you in his baby."

"Cut that shit out," Ginoza said, "We meet up here tomorrow morning at 0600, and start the three day drive to L.A."

That night Kogami arrived back at his home just ten blocks away from the BDS building on his 1996 Harley Davidson FXR which was painted States Blue which was a Cobalt Blue with a hint of metal flake in it, not to make it shine like glitter, but to make the color unmistakable.

His house was a multi-story apartment complex with a very unique parking garage.

Let me explain: instead of having a parking garage attached to the side of the building, the apartment has a series of elevators that run through the center of the building.

All you have to do to get into your apartment is just drive into the garage below the building, pull into a parking-space, insert your apartment key, pull it out, and the elevator will take you directly into the empty garage space in your apartment.

Kogami turned off his FXR, and looked over at what Yayoi was talking about.

Kogami's apartment was a two-story apartment with a view of downtown Chicago, the first floor was his living and dining room with a small gym, the next level was his bed room, and where his violin was stored.

After a short shower, Kogami slid on his track pants, and walked into his bedroom, and sat down on the edge, this case reeked of conspiracy. He knew something was up, but what?

 _Guess what happens next…_


	3. California or Bust

**Part 3 – Los Angeles or Bust**

The next day outside the BDS building at 0550, everyone was waiting for Kogami, and were about to call him before they heard the roar of a supercharged V12 engine.

A sound which all over the world heralds the emanate arrival of something absolutely badass.

And something did, it was Kogami, pulling up in a 2017 Aston Martin DB11 Volante.

The car was gorgeous, painted Cobalt Blue with Ivory leather interior, with 20-spoke gloss black diamond wheels, blue brake calipers, a black grille, black tailpipes, carbon-fiber rear-view mirror caps, and carbon-fiber door handles.

"About time," Ginoza said, "Where the fuck have you been?"

"It's Chicago," Kogami said as he stepped out wearing a pair of military boots, blue jeans, a long-sleeve button-up white shirt, and a long sleeve grey coat with a black tie, "You can only drive so fast," he then walked up to Akane who was carrying two bags, "Allow me."

Akane smiled, and handed Kogami her bags which he put into the trunk of his car which contained two of his own, a small luggage case, and a doc-kit.

"That's all?" Akane asked.

"All I need," Kogami said, "A doc-kit, and a few changes of clothes. It's not like we're going to be there for a month."

After shutting the trunk, he walked around, and opened the door for Akane.

"Such a gentlemen," Akane said as she stepped inside.

The interior was completely spotless, not even a stain on the carpet.

Kogami stepped into the car, after Akane shut the door, "Like it?" He asked.

"This has to be the most pristine DB11 I've ever seen," Akane said, "Well it's actually the only one I've ever seen. She a reproduction?"

"Nope." Kogami said.

Yayoi and Shusei jumped inside Yayoi's 2020 Ford Focus TC (Turbo-charged) that the large turbo charged engine sticking out of the hood.

Ginoza and Masaoka climbed into Ginoza's 2044 Ford Falcon.

"Then she's all original?" Akane asked.

"Yes and no." Kogami said as he started up his car.

"Yes?" Akane asked.

"Original yes." Kogami said.

"And no?" Akane asked.

"Completely," Kogami said, "No. I'd say she's about sixty five percent original. The seats, the body, the folding roof, and the rims are all original. But thanks to government standards everything else, the engine, the brakes, the tires, the exhaust, the electronics in the dash, the air vents, and the gas tank has to be fitted with modern equipment. Everything not _on_ the car but rather everything _in_ the car had to be replaced. If it were up to me this car would be completely 100% original."

"You like classic things don't you?" Akane asked.

"Very much." Kogami said.

"Alright," Ginoza said over the communicator, "Comms check. Me and Grandpa are Car 1, acknowledge."

"Terminator Acknowledges." Kogami said as he handed the radio to Akane.

"Inspector Acknowledges." Akane said.

"Pop Star Acknowledges." Yayoi said.

"Rusty Acknowledges." Shusei said.

"Terminator," Ginoza said, "You and Inspector are Car 2."

"Acknowledged." Kogami said.

"Pop Star," Ginoza said, "You and Rusty are Car 3."

"Acknowledged." Yayoi said.

"Alright," Ginoza said, "Let's move. We've got a three-day trip to LA. If we get separated, I want to know where my Collectors are at all times. Pop Star, you and Rusty got our weapons?"

"Our primary arms." Yayoi said.

"Good," Ginoza said, "Try not to get too far behind. Once we hit LA, and finish checking into the hotel, our investigation begins."

"Alright then," Kogami said, "Let's go!"

The Trio set off for California.

I bet you're asking 'Why don't they take a plane'.

Trust me, you'd enjoy yourself more if you were to drive: you can control the temperature, you can sleep without having to listen to the baby two aisles down, you can eat whatever and whenever you want, and you can stop and stretch whenever.

It might not be the fastest, but it's much more fun to drive.

Leaving Chicago, they made their way into the outskirts of the city where Kogami flipped open his ray-ban aviator mirrored sunglasses, and slid them over his eyes.

"Nice sunglasses," Akane said, "Authentic?"

"Yes," Kogami said as he adjusted the glasses, "My great, great grandfather wore them during his service in Northern Africa, Sicily, Switzerland, and Austria," he then removed them to give them a good look, "If these glasses could talk, the stories they could tell," Kogami put them back on his face before returning to driving.

It was right around noon when they arrived in Des Moines, Iowa and the noise of the classic rock station Kogami was tuned into was broken when Akane's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Kogami asked.

"We got time to eat?" Akane asked.

"I know a place," Kogami said before picking up the radio-mic he had, and called it in, "Shades, come in."

"Shades is asleep," Masaoka said, "This is Grandpa."

"Alright," Kogami said, "Me and Inspector are kind of hungry. We're going to find a place to put a little go-go juice down our necks."

"Alright," Masaoka said, "But find a place with a secure carpark."

"Come on Grandpa," Kogami said, "It's me."

Kogami pulled off the road into downtown Des Moines, and up to a large hotel with a multi-story garage.

After parking, Kogami escorted Akane to a small elevator with a carpet in front, and hit a button on the intercom, "Can I help you?" A gruff voice on the other side asked.

"The machines rose from the ashes of the nuclear fire," Kogami said, "Their war to exterminate mankind raged for decades, but the final battle would not be fought in the future."

"It would be fought here." The voice said.

"Tonight." Kogami finished.

"Welcome back," the voice said, "Terminator."

"Even these people know you?" Akane asked.

Kogami and Akane boarded the elevator, "A lot of people know me," Kogami said, "Take time to know the people you meet in this job, because in this job, knowing people has its benefits."

The elevator door opened to reveal something Akane didn't expect, what looked like a fancy restaurant with overhanging chandeliers and drapes, but everyone was wearing casual clothes, some were wearing business suits, others were servicemen in either their dress blues or their combat attire.

"What's this?" Akane asked.

"Welcome to The Armani," The Host said as he walked up to Kogami and Akane, "Welcome back Mr. Kogami."

"Thank you Jerald." Kogami said.

"Table for one this time?" Jerald asked.

"No," Kogami said, "Me and the lady. You know what table we want."

Jerald sat Kogami and Akane at a booth that looked like a President would eat, a Corinthian leather seat with golden stitching, and solid-gold buttons with a cherry-wood table.

As the waiter walked over, he spoke, "Welcome back Mr. Kogami," he said, "I brought an extra menu for the lady," he handed Kogami and Akane the menus.

As Akane opened the menu, she couldn't believe that a place like this would have burger with Maine Lobster Tail and a poached egg with a melty cheese center.

There was also sushi made from bacon, ground Kobe beef, and grilled shrimp.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Something to keep me awake," Kogami said, "I'm driving. But the lady has some frazzled nerves so get her a little something to calm her nerves."

"I know just the thing," the waiter said, "What about appetizers?"

"Inspector?" Kogami asked.

"Uh…" Akane said as she swiftly scanned the menu, "Can we have a sampler platter?"

"Of course," the waiter said before turning to Kogami, "She's a keeper this one, Terminator."

"Keeper?" Akane asked.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," the waiter said, "And give you a minute to look over the menus?"

"What did they mean I'm a keeper?" Akane asked.

"They think every girl I bring here is a new girlfriend," Kogami said, "Like I'm some kind of international rock star."

"What is this place anyway?" Akane asked.

"The Armani is the first restaurant of its kind," Kogami said, "It's actually an exclusive club for the more upper-middle class or lower-upper class to let their hair down and not care about carbs, getting drunk, or eating too much."

"Why are you allowed in here?" Akane asked.

"Because…" Kogami said before the waiter brought them their drinks, for Kogami a bottled Blue-Stripe Uncle Bob's 8% alcohol root beer in a frosted mug, and placed a martini glass in front of Akane filled with some kind of blue liquid, "Ah thank you," as the waiter left, Kogami continued, "See a few years ago when I was starting out in the Debt Collection business the owner of the hotel and restaurant Mr. Riley was robbed by career criminals and they took a priceless Dragon Medallion his great grandfather brought back from Tibet after the Second World War. That along with some expensive kitchen equipment and a few tens of thousands of dollars in cash. But you see, the only thing that mattered to Mr. Riley was the medallion so I hunted down the thieves who just so happened had fled to Chicago, and got the medallion back for him. He was so grateful he gave me a life time membership, and everything I eat here, me and whoever I bring eats at 50% off."

"Have you decided on what you want to eat?" The waiter asked as he brought the appetizer platter.

"I'll take the fried-egg patty melt," Kogami said, "Inspector?"

"Oh," Akane said, "I'll take the Island-Sauce-tossed coconut shrimp with the side of Awesome Fries."

"Excellent choices," the waiter said as he took down their order, "I'll have those right out."

Akane took a bite of one of the bacon-stuffed coconut shrimp, she swore she had never had anything that good as an appetizer.

"Good?" Kogami asked

"Very." Akane said.

"Good, and you know," Kogami said, "You haven't even touched your drink."

"Oh right," Akane said as she picked up the martini glass, and took a sip, it was sickly-sour, defiantly alcohol, but sweet like berries and fizzy like soda, one sip defiantly helped with her nerves which were still a little frazzled, "What's this?"

"Something called a Walk on the Canal," Kogami said, "Invented Cocktail. One ounce of Ciroque Vanilla Vodka, three ounces of pineapple juice, and one ounce of Lemon-Head soda."

"It's tasty," Akane said, "Helps the nerves."

"Trust me," Kogami said, "The food will help too. Trust me you're not going to want to eat until dinner, and you will feel a little drowsy because of the booze."

"You know," Akane said, "You've really helped me since I first arrived."

"I don't leave men behind," Kogami said.

"Be honest," Akane said, "You didn't really like me after that mess up of mine did you?"

"I hardly knew you," Kogami said, "I don't hate you. I hate the Debt Collectors' learn-as-you-go system. I've lost a great number of trainees because most of the people that want to be in this business think that all you have to do is pick up a gun and suddenly they're some kind of bad-ass. The next thing you know they pick up the heaviest weapon they find, think they're invincible, and half an hour later, they're dead."

"Am I the first person you trained who hasn't been killed?" Akane asked.

"You one of them," Kogami said, "You're defiantly the first woman whose lasted in Division One."

"You sent the rest to Division Three?" Akane asked.

"Karanomori told you didn't she?" Kogami asked.

"She did," Akane said as the waiter brought them their food.

"Wow," Akane said, "Nice looking food."

"Enjoy," the waiter said, "More drinks?"

"Please." Kogami said.

Kogami sliced the sandwich in half, and took a bit, "Isn't that good," Kogami said, keeping the food in between his cheek and his gum as he talked.

Akane took one of the shrimp off the skewer, and as she ate it, she couldn't believe what she was tasting, it was possibly the best shrimp she had ever had.

Good food, good company, and good drinks: either it was the alcohol or she wasn't used to being treated this well, but she felt she might has well have been on a date with a prince.

Finishing their lunch, Kogami reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small chip about the size of a cell-phone battery, and held it out to the waiter, "Put it on the card," he said, "And give yourself a nice tip."

"This was amazing," Akane said, a little tipsy, "I loved it."

"I think you had a little too much," Kogami said.

"I only had…" Akane said before stopping, "How much did I have?"

"Three of those," Kogami said as he took the martini glass from Akane's hand, "That's enough for you."

The waiter brought back the chip, and the check which Kogami signed, "Thank you sir," he said, "We hope to see you again."

"So do I," Kogami said, "Come on Inspector."

When they got off the elevator, Akane stumbled a little and felt herself falling.

Kogami swiftly turned around, caught her in his arms, and turned back around to face his car, holding Akane around the waist.

"Whoa." Akane said.

"Come on," Kogami said as he helped her over to the car, and helped her sit down, then strapped her in, "I bet I'm going to have a hard time taking you anywhere."

"Come one you hunk," Akane said, "Shut up, and drive."

"Oh boy," Kogami said as he closed the door, and walked around to get in the driver's seat.

"How long were we in there by the way?" Akane asked.

"I'd say half an hour," Kogami said as he started the car, and drove away.

"Talking to you," Akane said, "It felt like we were they for hours."

"Bad thing," Kogami asked as he pulled onto the street.

"No," Akane said, "Very good thing."

"Might want to have this," Kogami said as he handed Akane a bottle of water which he dropped two tablets into.

Akane took the bottle, and as she took a swig, she could feel her head clear.

"Thanks," Akane said, "What is this?"

"Something to help you," Kogami said, "Works just as well as a cold shower."

"Where to next," Akane asked after taking another sip.

"Now all that's left to do is get to Denver," Kogami said, "That's where the team is heading, and where we're spending the night."

It took about eight hours for the two of them to arrive, Akane had fallen asleep, Kogami simply parked the car, and carried her into the hotel.

The Hotel they checked into was called the Silver Cat Suites, a multi-story high-rise luxury hotel in center of Downtown Denver built in 2034 by the man who created the Debt Collectors: Jason Sibyl who retired several years prior to when this story takes place a multi-billionaire.

"Can I help you sir," the clerk asked as Kogami carried Akane up to the front desk.

"Yes," Kogami said, "I believe we have a reservation."

"Honeymoon couple?" The clerk asked.

"No," Kogami said, "It should be under Kogami."

"Ah," the clerk said as he typed in Kogami's name, "Welcome sir. You asked for the two bedroom fireplace suite."

"Yes," Kogami said as he held out his hand, "May I have the key?"

"Right here sir," the clerk said as he handed Kogami the room-key, and let the two of them get to their hotel room.

As Kogami entered his and Akane's shared hotel room, he then carried Akane into the second bedroom with what he thought was the most comfortable bed, and laid her down on it before covering her up.

Kogami sat beside her bed, and looked at her sleeping form, "I've never really realized how beautiful she really is." He thought.

Akane awoke in a start, she came to realize instead of waking up in the passenger-seat of Kogami's car, she was sleeping on a very comfortable mattress.

She looked over to face the clock, and saw that the time was only about six in the morning.

She saw her purse was resting nest to the bed, so she checked inside, everything was there, even her PS6.

Akane looked down, and saw she was dressed in her regular outfit, her luggage was inside the room.

Akane walked into the main room to see Kogami cooking, "Morning," Kogami said as he flipped his spatula, and the pan hissed, "Sleep well?"

"Where are we?" Akane asked.

"The Silver Cat Suites," Kogami said as he lifted what he was cooking off the grill, and placed it on a plate to his left, he was cooking flapjacks, "Denver, Colorado."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Akane asked.

"They're here," Kogami said, "They just decided to sleep in."

Kogami was dressed in a pair of black track pants, Akane could see several three scars on Kogami's back, they first two looked like bullet wounds, but the third was a stab wound.

Akane's implants (which I should have probably mentioned before), a pair of sensors in her eyes that let her tell various types of measurements and other things, effectively making her a walking CSI lab.

The implants identified the weapon that stabbed Kogami as a Hunter's Guthook knife.

"Line of duty?" Akane asked.

"I'm sorry," Kogami asked as he flipped the last flapjack into the plate, then turned around to place the plate just to the right of Akane's arm, "Help yourself."

Akane could help but stare, she had never seen anyone so ripped, they said six is all they'll give you, but Akane swore if it could he'd have another set of abs giving him an eight-pack.

"Well I…" Akane said before stuttering, "I'm sorry, could you please put a shirt on?"

"Sorry," Kogami said as he reached down to the floor, and picked up a navy-blue tee-shirt, but as he slid it over his head, Akane couldn't help but stare as his powerful back and shoulder muscles rippled as he pulled the cloth fabric over his head.

What she did notice beside the Navy Tattoo on his right bicep were there were two letters spread across the right side of the back of the shirt in bright yellow-gold letters 'VY', her implants couldn't make out what the other two letters were but as Kogami turned to face her she could tell instantly, they were the last two letters for 'NAVY' because there was a Department of the Navy seal over his left pectoral.

"What did you say earlier?" Kogami asked.

"Did you receive those wounds in the line of duty?" Akane asked as she fixed herself a plate.

"Not in this line," Kogami said as he pulled out the peanut butter, "Comes from my previous job."

"Previous job?" Akane asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kogami asked.

"You were U.S. Navy?" Akane asked.

"Yep," Kogami said as he placed three flapjacks on his plate, and smeared some peanut butter between each flapjack, "Thirty Five to Forty Two."

"Peanut butter on pancakes?" Akane asked.

"It's what we had back during the service," Kogami said, "Not a lot of regular butter on the ship, to fattening, so they gave us peanut butter which is healthier."

"Got any regular butter?" Akane asked.

Kogami reached into the fridge, and pulled out a small thing of complimentary butter, "Came with the room," he said as he set it in front of Akane along with a knife and fork.

As Kogami ate, Akane couldn't help but notice that Kogami had something on his mind.

"You ok Kogami?" Akane asked.

"I don't know," Kogami said, "But as I was driving I had time to think. This case stinks horribly. Something we in the Navy used to call T.R.O.C. or 'This Reeks Of Conspiracy'."

"Meaning?" Akane asked.

"I think there's something bigger going on here," Kogami said, "This is your lesson for today. Do you know what the penalty for removing the serial numbers off a gun are?"

"Fifteen to twenty five years." Akane said.

"What about selling said gun?" Kogami asked.

"Ten years." Akane said.

"What about providing the buyer with bullets that also have no serial numbers?" Kogami asked.

"Fifteen." Akane said.

"Add all that up and what's the minimum sentence this person could receive?" Kogami asked.

"Forty years." Akane said.

"Exactly," Kogami said, "This man probably has nothing to lose. So what will his reaction be?"

"Once we identify him his first response will be to try and kill us." Akane said.

"Exactly," Kogami said, "And that's when you have to be extra careful because you don't know if he has a gun or not. But in the rare case neither of you have a gun, it's always good to have a little extra security," Kogami held out a small object wrapped in cloth, Akane opened it, and revealed a folding Ka-Bar knife, "I figured I should get you something your size."

Akane flipped it open to see the blade was perfectly pristine, "Brand new?" Akane asked.

"Very new," Kogami said, "I reached out to one of my friends who deals with military surplus weapons. This blade was recently put into surplus by the military. Apparently it was cleared for service, but not issued."

After they finished eating, Akane and Kogami walked outside to Kogami's car where one man was trying to break into Kogami's car.

"Hey there man," the guy said as he turned around holding a Beretta M9, "You own this car?"

"Yes," Kogami said, "I'm going to give you a few seconds to get away from it."

"I have a better idea," the man said as he aimed the M9 at Akane, "Give me the keys, and I won't kill your girlfriend."

Kogami reached into his pocket, and dropped the keys at his feet.

The man walked toward Kogami, keeping the M9 trained on Akane before reaching down to retrieve the keys, he could get them so he looked down, and that gave Kogami the chance to act.

In one swift kick the M9 went flying across the parking garage, and threw the keys back into Kogami's hand, the second kick threw the man on his ass.

The man coughed, Kogami's combat boots had nailed him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"You son of a bitch," he said as he stood up, and charged at Kogami who grabbed the man by the arm, bent it upwards, and used the forward momentum to throw him onto the ground.

The man pushed himself off the ground, and ran Kogami against the wall, just like Kogami wanted.

In one swift move, Kogami threw the man headlong into the wall, kneed him once in the face, and finished him off with a swift elbow to the temple.

Akane stood there, a little dumbstruck, but she regained her composure when Kogami walked up to her, and ushered her toward his car.

"Wait here," Kogami said after putting Akane in the car.

Kogami then pulled out his phone which was the size and shape of a com-link from Star Wars the Phantom Menace with an outline of metallic-gold, the very center was made of some kind of clear acrylic material which displayed all of his apps, he quickly selected a single app as he walked over to pick up the M9, and then over the man who was lying unconscious against the wall.

"Caller please identify," the automated voice on the other line said.

"Access code Warfighter," Kogami said, "Connect me to Denver Command."

"Ares here," the voice on the other line said.

"Ben," Kogami said, "It's Shinya."

"Kogami," Ben said, "What's up?"

"I have a code 37-417a in the Silver Cat parking lot," Kogami said as he pressed a button on the side of his phone, walked over to the man who pulled the gun on him, joined the man's hand against a guard-rail, and handcuffed him, "Subject detained," Kogami turned on the speaker as the man tried to attack Kogami, but was held back by the cuffs, "Open your mouth."

"Go fuck yourself," the man said before Kogami picked up the M9, and held it against the bottom of the man's chin.

"Open your damn mouth," Kogami said, the man opened his mouth as Kogami pinched the man's nose, placed a tracker on a tongue, and then jammed his jaw shut, forcing him to swallow the tracker, "He has a tracker on him to tell you where he is," Kogami then ejected the round from the chamber by pulling back on the slide, ejected the magazine, placed the bullet back into the magazine, hit the slide release, then slid the magazine back into the gun, "Be advised…" Kogami shoved the gun into the back of man's waistband, "He's armed."

"We'll take care of it," Ben said, "Good to hear from you again my friend."

"You to," Kogami said as he picked up his phone, turned it off, and walked back toward his car.

Kogami walked back to the car, and once he entered, Akane looked a little scared.

As Kogami drove out of the parking garage, Akane spoke, "How'd you do that?" Akane asked.

"I trained," Kogami said, "All my years in the Navy. I did what I could to protect you."

"No one's ever stood up for me like that." Akane said.

"I find that hard to believe," Kogami said as he pulled onto the main road, "Beautiful girl like you?"

Akane blushed, the most handsome man she knew saying she was attractive.

As Kogami pulled onto the interstate, Akane finally realized she was holding her knife, "Why do they assign guardian angles to trainees?" Akane asked.

"What?" Kogami asked.

"Why do they assign training officers in the Debt Collectors," Akane asked, "They expect trainees to learn on the job, but yet they hand us off to training officers."

"The whole purpose behind a guardian angel is to teach you things you can't learn while on duty," Kogami said, "It's what kept me alive during my first days."

"Who was yours?" Akane asked.

"You met him on the first day," Kogami said, "His hair's just as white then as it is now."

"He taught you everything?" Akane asked.

"About the Debt Collectors, yes," Kogami said, "Everything else I learned from my other mentor, during the years of my service he was Commander Joji Saiga."

"Was?" Akane asked.

"He was still in the Navy when I left," Kogami said, "Not sure if he still is, fuck, if he still he must be at least a Rear Admiral Lower-Half now."

"Lower Half?" Akane asked.

"One-Star," Kogami said, "Lower-Half means one, Upper-Half means two."

It was a rather quiet for the rest of the way to the team's second stop in Vegas, and Akane was going to be surprised when she saw what Kogami had arranged for them.

"Mr. Kogami," the front desk receptionist said, "Welcome back. You're usual suite?"

"Not this time," Kogami said, "Suite B this time. The lady and I will be sleeping in separate beds. We're heading to LA tomorrow for a case. She's my trainee."

"Of course," the man said as he handed over the room key, "Have a good stay sir."

Kogami and Akane walked into the room, and Akane gasped, they might has well have been staying in the Presidential Suite, hot-tub, a small but full bar, a beautiful view to downtown Las Vegas.

"Kogami," Akane said, "You're spoiling me."

"Is that a problem?" Kougami asked

"NO," Akane shouted, "No. It's just, no one outside my family's ever treated me like this. I just want to say… thanks."

Kogami walked up to Akane, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're my friend," he said, "And my partner. You don't need to thank me."

Half an hour later as Akane was getting out of the shower, and getting dressed in her night clothes, she swore she heard the sound of a violin, she quickly fixed her hair, and ran outside to see Kogami standing in front of the window overlooking Vegas with a very beautiful red cherry-wood violin with a very shiny black bow, Akane recognized the tune immediately.

"Tears of Angles," Akane said as she approached Kogami, startling him, "In… D?"

"B," Kogami said as he pointed at Akane with his bow, "Classic."

"You never struck me as a music player," Akane said as she walked up to Kogami.

"My father taught me," Kogami said, "Man was quite the musician."

"Keep playing." Akane said.

"I don't know…" Kogami said.

"Please," Akane asked, giving Kogami a cute puppy-dog face look, her big amber eyes shining up at her.

Kogami sighed, and spoke, "Ok," he said, "I capitulate, you win."

Kogami continued with the song, the sounds of his violin made Akane feel happy, and when he finished, Akane couldn't help but clap, "That was amazing Kogami," she said, "You ever consider a career as a professional musician?"

"Once," Kogami said, "I played a little in high school, I actually went to Annapolis on a musical scholarship."

"John Hopkins?" Akane asked.

"No," Kogami said, "The U.S. Naval Academy."

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"College," Kogami said as he walked over, and sat down next to Akane, "College happened, I joined up to pay for my college tuition. After graduating I liked keeping people safe so it stuck, and I lost interest in being a musician."

"You like this life," Akane asked, "You like the money?"

"As I said, I like keeping people safe," Kogami said, "The money's just an incentive."

"I guess," Akane said, "Good night Kogami."

"Akane." Kogami said.

As Akane went into her room, she turned around to see Kogami entering his room, and a small thought crossed her mind, "Am I falling for him?"

The next the rest of the way to Los Angeles, they didn't say a word, save for when they entered the city, Akane had never been to LA before, she had never seen the Pacific Ocean before, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Which hotel are we staying in tonight?" Akane asked.

"There's a small hotel downtown everyone is staying," Kogami said, "Try and stay awake till we get there."

The remaining way Los Angeles was kind of uneventful, mostly because Akane was doing research on the Hachioji Manufacturing Plant, "Interesting." Akane said.

"What have you found out?" Kogami asked.

"Seems you were right about life for the workers at the plant," Akane said, "They make less than minimum wage, only about 18,000$ a year, nobody can get by on that much."

"That's why men like that have nothing to lose," Kogami said, "Most of them have families to support, so they work overtime to make more money. If they're lucky they work fourteen hours, they can make 21,000$ a year, if they marry wives that make 30,000$ they can have a simply life, not great, but simple. It's a sad story really."

"It is," Akane said, "Doesn't change the law."

Kogami looked over at Akane, "Inspector, I'm impressed," he said, "Most trainees say there should be a little leeway with people that have to go through that."

"Not a lot of people think that," Akane said, "They usually see this," Akane gestured toward her face, "And they think I should be a model?"

"Model," Kogami asked, "A face like that you could give Helen of Troy a run for her money."

Akane blushed a little, she received a minor in history, so she understood he was referencing 'The Iliad', Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand ships: you know all that generic stuff.

The two arrived in Los Angeles around 9:30 (Local time), the two arrived at the hotel the team was staying, "And there they are," Shusei said as Kogami pulled up in the underground parking lot.

"We had to stop," Kogami said as he walked around to the back, and picked up the bags, "You got our room keys?"

"Right here," Ginoza said as he handed Kogami his and Akane's room key, "Have a good night you two."

Kogami and Akane entered their room, a two-room suite, queen beds, and a view to downtown L.A.

"Here we are," Kogami said as he pointed at the room to the right, "I take that room," he then pointed to the other, "You take that one?"

"Sure." Akane said.

The two walked into their rooms, and shut the doors, Akane leaned back against the door, and exhaled.

 _Guess what will happen next…_


End file.
